Camping Disaster
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Yuya and Yuzu plan to go on a overnight camping trip by themsevles, but some uninvited guests arrive, ruining their trip.


Camping Disaster

A Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V oneshot

**Sayuri Lapis: I am very bad at writing humor so if you don't find this funny, I understand. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V. **

"Ahhh!" Yuya sighed as he and Yuzu got out of the car taking their camping gear with them. "It's such a nice day for camping isn't it Yuzu?" He asked.

"It sure is Yuya." Yuzu agreed. Yuya smiled, "There's nobody to bother us, and it's just me and you." He said. As they were going to start camping though, some uninvited guests arrived.

"Howdy Kids!" An eager voice called out. Yuya and Yuzu looked behind them. Shuzo, Yuko, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya, Sora, Mieru, and Noboru were with them. Yuya's smile disappeared.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yuya asked. "Well, we overheard you guys going camping last night so we decided to join you!" Shuzo said. Yuzu shot a glare at Yuya. "That's right. I can't leave you two alone unsupervised." Yuko said, patting Yuya's back. "I want to be with my darling!" Mieru squealed.

_There goes my day alone with Yuzu. _He sadly thought. "So how is this going to work out?" Yuzu asked. "Well, I can take you, Ayu, Tatsuya, and Noboru and Shuzo can take Yuya, Sora, Futoshi, and Mieru." Yoko said. "I get to be with my darling!" Mieru squealed. Yuya groaned.

"Sounds like a fine plan Yoko." Shuzo said. "Today is going to be fun fun fun!"

_Oh boy. _Yuya thought. "Well, we'll start on this trail." Yoko said, leading her group. "I'll take the opposite then." Shuzo said, leading his group. As they were walking up, Shuzo started to become tired. "Gosh, this is so steep, are we almost there yet?" He asked.

"Of course not, this is the access trail from the parking lot. We're not even up on the real trail yet!" Sora answered for him. "Right." Shuzo blushed, "I knew that."

Yuya just rolled his eyes. As they were walking up, the temperature was rising and there was a bad smell coming through them. "Phew! It smells so bad! It smells like skunk!" Sora said, pinching his nose. "It's Shuzo. I guess he forgot to put on deodorant." Yuya muttered under his breath. Sora snickered when he heard that. "I can't take the smell!" Mieru whined. "Darling's smell is better, even though he smells like dirty socks!" Yuya got a little ticked off at that comment.

"I don't think I can walk up anymore. Can we get some rest?" asked Futoshi.

"No Futoshi. You need to learn how to survive in the wilderness. There are so many…" Shuzo stopped talking when he stepped in something squishy. "What was that?" He asked.

"It's dog poo." Sora answered. "Oops." Shuzo said feebly. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

_Great. _Yuya thought sarcastically. _One way to help us get up there faster is to step in dog poo and get it off with a stick, which takes forever. _As they were walking onto the top, Futoshi stopped. "What's wrong Futoshi?" The tomato head asked, looking behind him.

"I have to go to the bathroom real badly." He replied, crossing his legs. "Did someone say they needed to go to the bathroom?" Shuzo asked.

"Futoshi does." Sora answered, licking his lollipop. "Yuya, take some toilet paper and take Futoshi over there to the lake." Shuzo told him, handing him a roll.

"Why does it have to be me?" Yuya asked. "Because you are a man and we don't need any mess right now with a little kid. It's not that hard." The orange haired man answered. Yuya grumbled but he agreed. "I shall follow darling!" Mieru squealed. "No, you are going to stay here." Shuzo said. Mieru pouted.

Futoshi and Yuya walked over to the lake and Yuya handed him the roll. "Do it quick!" Yuya told him. "Ok." The fat kid replied.

Yuya stood behind the tree and waited. "I'm done Yuya nii-chan!" Futoshi yelled. "Great." Yuya said, "Now let's get back and get going."

They went back to Sora and Shuzo and continued their hike. When they arrived to the stream, they stopped. "Guys, let me go in first." Shuzo said and tripped into the stream, flailing his arms. "I'm drowning! I'm drowning!" He yelled loudly.

Yuya, Sora, Mieru, and Futoshi looked at each other. "Should we leave him there?" Sora asked. "No, let's take us with him because if we leave him, Yuzu's going to ask where he is." Futoshi answered. Yuya and Sora had no choice but to agree and they dragged him out of the stream with Mieru helping too. "Thanks, if you didn't rescue me, I would have drowned." Shuzo said.

"It wasn't even deep, it was shallow." Futoshi said. Shuzo blushed again, "Oh yeah." He murmured. Yuya rolled his eyes. They continued their journey and finally made it to the top, where they saw Yuzu and the others standing there.

"Where have you guys been?" Yuzu asked. "We've came here an hour ago and we waited for you." Tatsuya said. "Did anything happen?" Noboru asked.

"We had some complications." Sora answered. "But we made it!" Shuzo yelled. Yuya looked around him. "Wow, it's such a nice view! Does anyone have binoculars?" He asked.

"I do!" Shuzo said. "It's right here in my…" He tripped on an untied sneaker lace and the binoculars fell out of the bag, falling down from the hill. "Sorry." Shuzo apologized. Yuya slapped his forehead.

"Hey, I see someone!" Ayu said, pointing down there. "It's LDS!" Tatsuya exclaimed. "I guess they decided to go on a camping trip like we did." Sora said.

The LDS campers came up to the hill and stared at them. Shingo and his cronies, Reiji, Shun, Hokuto, Yaiba, Masumi, and Reira were all there. "What are you guys doing here?" Yaiba asked, irritated. "We're going on a camping trip like you guys." Yuya answered.

"I bet you don't have any camping experience." Hokuto said. "In fact, I do!" Yuya said. "CAN WE JUST GET TO THE SITE? I AM ITCHING LIKE CRAZY RIGHT NOW!" Shingo screamed, itching his body. "What happened to him?" Yuzu asked.

"Tripped in some poison ivy and some mosquitoes bit him." One of Shingo's cronies answered. "Ok everyone!" Reiji announced, adjusting his glasses. "We are going together, along with You Show You Duel School to the camping site, which is not far from here." He said.

Everyone was happy to hear that bit of news. "Can we go to the lake to refresh?" Shingo asked. "Not yet, we are very close to the campsite." Reji said.

Shun noticed Sora and turned away. "Well Well, if it isn't the Xyz scum that is on the camping trip with LDS?" Sora sarcastically asked. Shun turned away and ignored Sora. The blue haired boy glared at Shun. "HEY! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW THIS INSTANT!" He yelled. Shun observed at Sora for a moment and turned away from him. As they were walking, the sun shined over them, making Shun sweat. "If I knew it was going to be this hot, I would have worn lighter clothes." Shun grumbled.

"Live with it Xyz scum, It's just nature." Sora said. "You wouldn't understand, in Heartland, it would be mostly dreary and cold ever since you fusion people invaded it. I'm just not used to this weather." Shun sighed. Sora continued to lick his lollipop until bugs became attracted to it. "Get off of my lollipop you pesky little insects!" He yelled. His fingers then stuck to it and it fell to the ground becoming dirty. Tears came out of his eyes. "My lollipop…that was my favorite flavor and my last one in my backpack…" He started. "It's just nature, live with it." Shun told him. Sora glared at him. "I will get you back for this you Xyz scum!" He hissed. Shun ignored him and continued to walk.

Soon, they arrived to the camping site. "This is the camping site?" Yuya asked. Reji nodded, "This is it. Doesn't it look nice?" He asked. "It's ok." Yuzu answered.

Everyone placed their camping gear on the ground and set their tents up except Yuya, who he promised to sleep with Yuzu. He went over to Yuzu and saw her setting up her tent. "So…" He started. The pink haired girl looked at him. "What is it?" She asked.

"Well, are we going to sleep together tonight?" Yuya asked. "Hopefully." Yuzu answered. Yuya hoped she was right. After everyone set their tents up, they huddled around Reji.

"So, since it is almost night time, we need to find wood so we can build a campfire." Reji said, adjusting his glasses. "That sounds like a good idea." Yaiba agreed. Everyone split up to look for wood. Yuya and Shingo went together, much to Shingo's disapproval. As they were looking for wood together, Yuya walked up to Shingo. "Hey, I found some woo…" Yuya started, but Shingo tripped in coincidence, his head falling in some bird poop and his head hitting a tree, which made a pale colored ball fall to the ground in front of him. When he sat up, he looked behind him and gave Yuya the death stare.

"Why did you trip me?" Shingo screamed. "I didn't trip you! You tripped yourself!" Yuya yelled. "Whatever! I am hurt right now and…" He started, looking at the ball. "Wait a minute…" Shingo started. "That's a house for…"

"Hornets." Yuya finished. Hornets then came out of the nest and circled around Shingo. "Oh no…" The brown haired boy murmured. Seconds later, Yuya was watching Shingo getting stung by hornets and was screaming at the same time. The tomato head covered his ears. Later, the hornets left, leaving a pink skinned Shingo. "Well, let's go back, we found plenty of wood." Yuya said, dragging Shingo with him. "THIS IS ALL OF YOUR FAULT SAKAKI YUUYYAA!" He screeched.

They arrived to the campsite where the others were. Shuzo noticed Yuya and Shingo right away. "Hey, did you find some wood?" He asked.

"Yeah, but Shingo got stung by some hornets, so I figured he needed to get some medical attention." Yuya said. "Ok, I will take him to Yoko to treat him while you and the others create a fire." Shuzo told him, carrying Shingo.

The tomato head nodded and walked to where the others were. They were all huddled together rubbing sticks. "Hey." Tatsuya greeted.

"Hey." Yuya replied, "Can I help you guys out? Shuzo told me you guys were making a fire."

"Yeah." The blue haired boy replied. Yuya sat down with them and rubbed with Tatsuya and the others until a flame was created. "Wow!" Ayu exclaimed. "We made a fire!"

"Ok everyone, sit in a circle around the campfire and we are going to toast marshmallows!" Shuzo said. Everyone cheered.

"Yay! I love toasted marshmallows!" Sora exclaimed. Everyone got a stick out and put 3 marshmallows on it. Yuya put his over the fire, and Shuzo butted Yuya, which made his marshmallows fall in and burned to the crisp.

_My marshmallows! _Yuya sadly thought. He tried to ask if he could have seconds, but everyone butted him and got the remaining, which made him trip into Futoshi's butt. He then threw his stick to the side, taking his face out of Futoshi's bottom.

_I don't need marshmallows. _Yuya thought. _At least I'll get to be with Yuzu tonight. _He went back to the campfire and listened to everyone telling camp stories. After a while, everyone got tired.

"I'm gonna go to my tent." Sora yawned.

"RRROOOAAARRR!" a grizzly bear noise rang everyone's ear. "What was that?" Hokuto nervously asked. "RRROOOAAARRR!" The sound rumbled again.

"I think it was a bear." Yaiba said, looking scared. "I'm scared darling!" Mieru cried, hugging Yuya. "No way Mieru!" Yuzu screamed, punching the little fortune teller, knocking her out. "I'm so scared that I got the shivers!" Futoshi bawled. "I wanna go home!" Ayu sobbed. Everyone was hysterical. Even Shingo's three cronies were scared. "Please, if you want to eat someone. Eat Sawatari-san!" They cried, pushing Shingo to the front. "HEY! I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN BY A GRIZZLY BEAR!" Shingo wailed. Masumi looked frightened and scuttled to her tent.

"Relax kids." Yoko sighed exasperatedly. "It's just Yuzu's dad, not a grizzly bear! He's just snoring!" She said, pointing to Shuzo, who was sleeping on the ground, holding a teddy bear.

"Your dad sleeps with a teddy bear?" Yuya asked Yuzu. "Unfortunately, yes." Yuzu answered, looking embarrassed. "Ok kids, it's time for bed." Yoko yawned. "Get to your tents."

Yuya smiled, he walked over to Yuzu's tent until his mom stopped him. "And where do you think you are going young man?" Yoko asked, looking irritated. "Umm…I didn't bring my tent so I'm going to sleep with Yuzu." Yuya answered.

"Like I would ever trust you sleeping with her, you can sleep with Shuzo tonight." The blond haired woman said. "But I…" Yuya started.

"No buts!" Yoko scolded. Yuya sighed and walked over to Shuzo's tent. He went in and lied down next to him. He was snoring loudly, with drool coming out of his mouth. _This could be a very long night._ Yuya thought, but he soon fell asleep.

_Later, in the middle of the night…._

Yuya woke up, feeling very tight. "Uugghh…" He moaned. He then heard smooching sounds. _Don't tell me…_ He thought. Shuzo was grumbling but he dragged Yuya closer to his face. "Now give me a kiss Yuzu…" He murmured, making more smooch sounds.

"Uugghh…No way!" Yuya said, trying to be free of his hands, but he couldn't escape. "Ack!" Yuya gagged as Shuzo kissed him on the cheek. Yuya could feel his insides screaming. Soon, Shuzo took his hands off of him and he was finally free. He then went out of the tent to sleep on the ground, to avoid more trouble.

"Brrr…" Yuya shivered. "It's c-c-cold…" He chattered and rubbed his hands on his arms to warm himself up.

The next morning, Yuya woke up. It was sunny today and everybody walked out of their tents, saying good morning to each other. "Good morning Yuya." Yuzu greeted.

"Good morning." Yuya groggily replied. "Did you get sleep last night?" Yuzu then asked. The tomato head shook his head.

"Well, I am going with the other girls to collect berries for breakfast food. I won't be out for long." She said. Yuya nodded as he watched Yuzu and the other girls walked into the forest. Yuya trudged over to Shuzo Hiragi, who was eating some trail mix. "Aahh…Nothing beats the morning like a bag of trail mix." He said happily.

_You can say that again. _Yuya thought. Shuzo then noticed an animal peeping out of the bush. "Hey it's a little possum. Would you like some trail mix?" He asked. Yuya's eyes then widened. "Mr. Hiragi, That's not a possum!" he yelled.

The animal popped out of the bush and had a black furry tail with white lines. "Skunk!" Shuzo yelled, startling the animal. The skunk aimed out his bottom and sprayed Yuya and the other boys.

"Yuck!" Yuya coughed, "I smell like skunk now!"

"This is all your fault Sakaki!" Shingo yelled. "Now Yuzu won't be able to go near me because of this smell!"

"Now is a good time for a shower." Sora murmured. As soon as he said that, Yuzu and the other girls were coming back up, holding baskets.

"Guys, we're ba…" Yuzu started but then she smelled a foul smell. "Oh my gosh! You guys smell so bad!" She yelled, covering her nose. "I think I am about to throw up!" Masumi said, feeling tears coming out of her eyes. Ayu did the same thing as Masumi. Yoko sighed, putting a face mask on.

Yuya and Sora then noticed the skunk behind the girls. "Girls, look out!" Noboru exclaimed. The girls looked behind them and the skunk sprayed them again, making the girls smell bad as well.

"Now we're even." Yuya murmured to Yuzu. "This calls a good time for a bath." Reji said.

_Later…._

Everyone was in the lake, scrubbing themselves with soap and water.

"This camping trip stinks." Tatsuya murmured.

"Literally." Futoshi agreed. Yuya glared at Shuzo. "Way to go ." Yuya grumbled. Shuzo just looked away and continued to scrub. Yuya got out of the lake and put his clothes on. "Hey, where are my goggles?" He asked.

Shingo giggled and continued to scrub himself. _Of course I hung it on a tree, where the girls are cleaning of course. _He thought. _This will be payback for Sakaki Yuya for getting the hornets to sting me. _

Yuya tiptoed to the tree; he then looked at the lake, which was empty. "Got them." He whispered to himself. Just as he was about to start walking, he heard girlish giggles. _Oh no, it's them! _He frantically thought. Without thinking where to hide, he jumped into the water.

"So girls, are we ready?" Yoko asked. "Yep." Ayu nodded. All of the girls went into the water. Yuya looked up and was about to explode, so he swam as frantically as he could, coming towards the surface.

"Hey, what's that?" Ayu asked. "It's a moving green stem." Masumi answered. "No it's not, it's Yuya Sakaki." Yoko murmured. Yuzu grabbed the stem and pulled it up, revealing Yuya Sakaki. All of the girls covered their bodies with towels and looked embarrassed.

"Kyaaa! Darling!" Mieru squealed.

"Yuya, what are you doing here…" Yuzu growled. "Yuzu, don't get mad at me, I can explain! Shingo…" Yuya started, "I don't want to hear it!" Yuzu yelled, dropping him on the ground. "It's too bad that I don't have my fan with me right now, but I think I have something better than that fan to teach you a lesson to not peep at girls bathing." The pink haired girl said, cracking her knuckles.

Yuya gulped, _this can't be good. _He thought. Seconds later, the boys on the opposite side of the lake heard a very shrill and loud scream. "Was that Yuya Sakaki?" Noboru asked.

"Maybe." Sora shrugged.

When everyone was done bathing, they walked back up to the main parking lot to get ready for home. Yuya and Yuzu didn't speak a word to each other as they got in the car.

Shingo and his cronies were walking together to car. "BWAHAHAHAHA!" Shingo laughed. "What are you laughing about?" Kakimoto asked.

"Sakaki Yuya got bashed by the ladies while getting his goggles." The brown haired boy laughed until he heard a growl. "ROOAARRR!"

"Sawatari-san, behind you!" They yelled. Shingo looked behind him and saw a female grizzily bear looking at him.

"Why is there a grizzly bear here?" He nervously asked, looking at his cronies. The three of them shrugged and ran away, which left the bear and Shingo alone.

"GRROOWWLL (You look like a cutie, I'll take you)…." The bear roared and picked him up. "Wait, where are you taking me? Put me down right now this instant!" Shingo yelled. Kakimoto and the others watched him go away. "Well, he's gone." One of them said.

"Hopefully, he has fun." Kakimoto murmured. They all went into the car and drove away.

Meanwhile, in You Show You Duel School's van, Yuya and Yuzu were next to each other, looking away.

"Yuzu…." Yuya started.

"What?" Yuzu flatly asked.

"Umm…I wanted to say that I was sorry for looking at you naked. It won't happen again." The tomato head told her. Yuzu smiled and hugged Yuya.

"I forgive you." Yuzu whispered. She even gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made Yuya's heart race.

Meanwhile, Shingo was with the bear, trying to escape. "ROAR (Get back here)!" The bear yelled. "NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE A FATHER OF LITTLE CUBS!" He yelled. "SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

The female bear smiled and hugged Shingo. "Uugghhh…." Shingo moaned.

The end

**Sayuri Lapis: Well, I hope you laughed like I did when I was writing it. **


End file.
